DXL
DXL, also known as DXL44 and previously known as DestroyerXL44 is a GDE character known best for being dxl History DXL first appeared in the Dashlands. He didn’t do much here, but it is worth noting that he helped Totalpro get into the Vault. Later DXL moved to Stikbotville. He eventually created a homemade portal to another random planet that was powered by light energy (although he didn’t know it was light energy at the time). Dubbing the planet “MemesXL44”, DXL tried to make it seem as if the portal went to a cool, awesome, “dank“ world, Despite constantly hyping up the planet, it never gained traction (you can definitely guess why) and was quickly forgotten, with many simply dismissing it as a rumor. Disappointed in the failure and himself, DXL buried the portal in a closet with his unused scripts and didn’t touch it again for years, before even doing anything significant on the new planet at all. It's around this point that Evil DXL was created. Eventually, he moved to TOI and became a member of Syringe there. He generally didn't do much at first but started to investigate possible applications of light energy, such as teleportation and weaponization. He used some of his prior knowledge to help with teleportation technology in the keycards. He also took advantage of his keycard area to relocate his immense amount of scripts to a bigger and more secure location. However, he once made the mistake of leaving his keycard outside of his keycard area sometime after TGW happened. This allowed Evil DXL and later Totalpro to gain access, although Evil DXL was defeated, at the cost of a lot of the power in DXL's keycard. His current location isn’t unknown, mostly he’s in his house doing nothing important. Description Personality DXL's personality is light-hearted, but serious at times. He's been shown as having a lot of fun in many things, although occasionally forgetting consequences of whether or not what he's doing is stupid. He's been able to focus on things for long term but will forget about them short term. He often regrets past actions, and is deeply opposed to some of them. Occasionally he may come off as slightly self-centered. Weapons and Abilities He used to use the DXL gun as a weapon, but it’s been dismantled and built into his keycard. It was built into the keycard to create a light energy powered weapon as a test of possile energy applications. The keycard is capable of creating portals back to Syringe, light barriers, and hyper beams, all powered by light energy. However, it isn’t used as a weapon much at all, due to being unnecessary in most situations. DXL usually uses the Beam Dagger instead. The Beam Dagger is pretty much a normal dagger charged with some electricity. It can shoot out energy beams in the shape of the triangle that makes up the blade portion of it. Not much special, but it gets the job done. Other Like all other members of Syringe, he has a keycard and keycard area. DXL's keycard area is located underground a few miles west of the Tower of Idiots. It is known to contain several thousands of scripts that are hidden in a secure storage area. Aside from that, he also has his house, which is really just a normal house. There was an “unofficial” DXL’s houe in GDE Shorts: Shipping by @hankball2004, but its really just dxls house before getting verified on Twitter. Gallery Dagger.jpeg|DXL’s Beam Dagger A422704F-50CD-4D28-8512-33E938679B89.jpeg|dxl seconds before death F71735E2-19D4-43AA-9CBD-0CBFDCD9BC3E.jpeg|First appearance oh man things have changed a lot. Related Characters * Evil DXL - DXL’s clone and personal annoyance * everyone else in existence Trivia * DXL has used only 3 different icons. * The Team Syringe Corkboard is located in DXL's keycard area. * In Creative Mode, DXL owns a Heracross named Yeetle. This is a reference to how irl DXL’s Pokémon Go team was basically almost entirely made up of Heracross, due to them being the strongest catches he had. ** The name for Yeetle comes from a combination of the two main characteristics of a Heracross: yeet + beetle. * DXL’s appearance in The Geometric Side Dish is connected to his usage of Creative Mode. * DXL hates Dexpi for the same reasons he hates Evil DXL. * He has a bad habit of making multiversal time-god men angry. * The Beam Dagger‘s name is a reference to how DXL has used hyper beams as attacks in fight collabs and Geometric Tales. * DXL has been used as a general character outside of GDE because DXL44 is too lazy to make non cube characters. He’s also appeared in many other places including: ** Geometric Tales as DXL. ** A Project Arrhythmia level pack created by DXL44 that’s coming soon. ** Pretty much any remix battle DXL44 has ever done. ** In Horizons as :dxlyes: and :dxlconfuse: ** in dxl44’s profile picture ** Behind you, turn around Category:Characters